Le matin, elle était Lo, simplement Lo
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Le corps qu'il voyait, c'était celui de Sammy. Lorsqu'il revenait d'un entrainement, son short bleu collé à ses cuisses et ses boucles brunes humides de sueur. Ce corps c'était celui de Sammy avachi sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, une jambe pendante, l'autre relevée sur le siège, et les bras derrière la tête, laissant deviner sous ses aisselles une touffe de poils bruns.


Bonjour Lecteur, Lectrice

Histoire en deux ou trois chapitres. Attention : certains thèmes peuvent vous perturber. On parlera ici de sexualité entre un adolescent et un adulte et qui plus est entre deux frères. Vous êtes prévenus.

Cette histoire est née de mon amour pour Lolita, une histoire passionnelle et irrévérencieuse, une histoire moqueuse et coupable, écrite par Nabokov.

Supernatural ne m'appartient pas bien sûr ! Ni Lolita.

* * *

Ça avait commencé sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Comme observer un lever de soleil sans percevoir les infimes changements de luminosité dans le ciel, les ombres naissant et s'étirant, les étoiles faiblissant petit à petit pour finir par disparaitre et laisser place à un halo de lumière éblouissant.

Ce fut lent, sans soudaine réalisation, sans évènement marquant. Ce fut aussi naturel que l'écoulement des jours et le passage des saisons. Ça avait toujours été là finalement, camouflé dans son être au plus profond de lui. Aussi précieux qu'une braise dans la cendre mais tout aussi rougeoyant dans les ténèbres.

Ça avait la mollesse des soirs d'été à observer les constellations sous le chant des criquets et des cigales. Ça avait le gout des sucettes à la cerise qu'il mangeait en revenant du collège et qu'il avait achetées avec quelques dollars en poches, celles qui lui laissaient le contour des lèvres et la langue d'une couleur rouge chimique.

Ça avait l'odeur des vêtements rangés à la va-vite dans un sac, pas tout à fait secs, un peu humides encore. C'était léger comme le vent qui s'engouffre dans l'Impala les nuits d'été pour rafraichir l'air saturé.

Non. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe, aucune révélation ou épiphanie. Ça avait toujours été là, dormant dans un petit coin, au côté de tout ce qu'il réservait à Sam dans son cœur. Au côté des souvenirs, des colères, des mots acerbes et des aveux à demi-mots. Ça somnolait depuis si longtemps… si longtemps.

_Dévotion_. Il avait appris ce mot au collège, un jour où il avait pris la peine d'aller en cours de littérature, un cahier sans couverture, une trousse sans stylo et une chemise délavée et trouée sur le dos.

Dévotion. Attachement à une religion ou bien à quelqu'un. Souvent accompagné de _piété_.

Ce jour-là, si Dean n'avait pas tout à fait compris en quoi George avait fait preuve de dévotion en tuant Lenni dans _Des Souris et des Hommes_, il avait cependant compris que ce sentiment qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son frère, cette certitude, plus solide que la révolution de la terre sur elle-même et autour du soleil, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de dévotion. Il avait aussi compris que la nécessité qu'il ressentait envers sa famille, il pouvait la qualifier de piété. Il y avait longtemps pensé alors que les minutes s'égrainaient doucement sur l'horloge dans la classe, et bien après durant les longs trajets en voiture, où les pins succédaient aux érables et aux chênes.

Il aimait. Il aimait avant de s'aimer lui-même, et n'y voyait pas vraiment de problème. Il ne les verrait que bien plus tard, des années plus tard, lorsque Sam lui dirait une nuit « Comment veux-tu aimer qui que ce soit comme il faut si tu es incapable de t'aimer toi-même Dean ? ».

Mais à quatorze ans, avec un monde de possibilités devant lui, Dean était simplement fier d'avoir ajouté deux mots à son vocabulaire.

À dix-sept ans, Dean expérimentait pour la première fois ce que Sammy du haut de ses treize ans semblait avoir déjà compris. Sa vision dichotomique de l'univers s'effondrait en même temps que sa raison. Sa honte grandissait en même temps que son désir. Son envie prenait feu et s'embrasait avec l'horreur et le dégout qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, à dix-sept ans, Dean apprit ce qu'était une nuance. Toute une vie passée à écouter John Winchester lui inculquer que le monde se divisait en deux catégories (_Ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé et ceux qui creusent_, lui susurrait la voix de Clint Eastwood quand il y pensait) s'écroulait. Le monde était plein de nuances. Des nuances il y en avait partout. Il en voyait désormais dans les propos des gens qu'il rencontrait, il en voyait dans les monstres qu'il chassait (« Est-ce que ce sont vraiment des monstres Dean ? » lui répétait souvent Sammy…), il en voyait dans les mèches de cheveux de son frère, tantôt brunes, tantôt auburn, mais toujours en bataille. Il en voyait dans ses yeux verts, bruns, gris. Dans les yeux de Sam, Dean voyait mille nuances.

Dean voyait le corps de son petit frère, frêle, mais plein de promesses, il voyait une peau caramel et des longues mains aux doigts osseux. Il voyait un ventre plat où se dessinaient les prémices de muscles solides et une ligne de poils sombre relier son nombril à l'élastique de ses jeans encore trop grands. Il voyait des lèvres fines toujours gercées et mordillées… Il voyait des yeux en amandes qui lui rappelaient ceux du renard des neiges qu'ils avaient croisé des mois plus tôt. Il voyait des cuisses solides et des jambes encore un peu maigres mais qui promettaient de grandir et de grandir encore. Dean voyait son frère, son petit frère, celui qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait aidé à faire grandir, il voyait Sammy… Mais il commençait déjà à voir Sam. Sam se dessinait dernière ce corps d'adolescent en pleine croissance, il se dessinait surtout derrière leurs conflits et leurs querelles. Derrière les mots venimeux et pourtant bien choisis du jeune garçon. Derrière les regards plein de dédains qu'il lançait à tout va quand il se sentait vexé ou pris au piège par leur père. Derrière les regards plus lascifs qu'il réservait à certaines filles qu'il croisait au collège ou dans la rue…

Oui, Dean connaissait Sammy, et il apprenait à connaître Sam, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos.

La première fois que c'était arrivé, Dean avait vingt ans. John Winchester était absent. Ce qui était le cas environs les trois quarts du temps. Dean et Sam partageait donc une petite chambre d'hôtel au dernier étage d'un building en vieille briques rouges dans une petite ville que personne ne prendrait jamais le temps de se remémorer. Sam travaillait dur sur la petite table en formica, le dos courbé sur sa chaise rouillée, le bout de sa langue dépassant de ses lèvres fines. Sur la table s'étalaient des feuilles toutes plus ou moins remplies de l'écriture nerveuse de son petit frère. Dean, allongé sur son lit arrivait à la fin de la lecture de son magasine, il se leva donc et se pencha au-dessus de la figure concentrée de Sam qui n'eut même pas l'air de se rendre compte de sa présence.

-Sur quoi tu travailles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, sincèrement curieux. Dean était toujours curieux lorsque ça concernait Sammy.

-Devoir de litté, à rendre pour dans deux jours, murmura son frère pensivement, sans lever les yeux de sa copie.

-Sur quoi ? questionna Dean.

-Une fiche de lecture sur un livre qu'on a aimé, Sam fronça ses sourcils bruns et ses mains se serrèrent et se desserrèrent dans un tic que Dean connaissait bien : il commençait à être mal à l'aise.

C'est pourquoi il ne lui demanda pas quel livre il avait choisi. Préférant stratégiquement s'en tenir à une attitude qui donnerait à son frère la sécurité de l'habitude.

-Tellement chiant, pas besoin d'y passer autant de temps Sammy, on ne va pas rester ici bien longtemps de toute façon.

Le visage de Sam se ferma, ses yeux verts avaient prirent une teinte plus sombre. _Mince, mauvaise réplique_, pensa Dean.

-Merci de me rappeler une nouvelle fois à quel point tous mes centres d'intérêts sont insignifiants à cause de notre façon de vivre…, vraiment tu n'aurais pas dû, répondit Sam d'un ton sec. Dean n'eut pas la force de s'en vouloir. C'était son rôle après tout de protéger Sam… Même si cela impliquait lui rappeler la réalité de leur vie, et les sacrifices qu'elle impliquait.

Dean renifla et s'éloigna, fouillant dans les placards de quoi manger. Un paquet de chips entamé, des oréos, des pâtes instantanées… Pas de la grande gastronomie, mais de quoi survivre ce soir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam de nouveau prostré sur son travail et laissa naître un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Plus tard, alors que Sam était depuis longtemps endormi sur les couvertures de son lit (couvertures noircies par les mégots de cigarettes et à l'odeur douteuse) après n'avoir pris le temps de ne retirer qu'une de ses chaussettes trouées et son t-shirt délavé, Dean s'était assis sur la chaise où son frère avait passé plus d'une heure à écrire, lire et relire son travail. Dean avait doucement saisi la copie de son frère et l'avait lue, vérifiant toutes les minutes que Sam était bel et bien endormi.

_Lolita, de Vladimir Nabokov._

Dean n'avait jamais lu Lolita, mais bien sûr, comme tout classique, il connaissait vaguement l'histoire. Un quadragénaire pervers racontant sa passion amoureuse et sexuelle pour une gamine de douze ans. Encore une lubie d'artiste, s'était-il dit en y pensant. Mais quelque chose venait de naitre en lui, une curiosité qu'il avait du mal à réprimer. C'était un livre que Sam avait aimé, après tout, et Dean était intéressé par tout ce qui concernait son frère. C'est pourquoi il fouilla dans les affaires de Sam pour retrouver, au fond de son sac un exemplaire vieux et abimé de Lolita. Les pages jaunies sentaient la poussière et l'humidité, une odeur qui n'avait jamais plu à Dean mais que Sam adorait et trouvait rassurante (il lui en avait parlé une fois). La couverture était tordue et lorsqu'il ouvrit le roman, des pages s'étaient déjà décollées. Sam dormait toujours paisiblement, son corps avachi face la première, les bras gentiment repliés sous l'oreiller, les cheveux en désordre.

« _Lolita, lumière de ma vie, feu de mes reins. Mon péché, mon âme. Lo-lii-ta : le bout de la langue fait trois petits pas le long du palais pour taper, à trois reprises, contre les dents. Lo. Lii. Ta.__  
__Le matin, elle était Lo, simplement Lo, avec son mètre quarante-six et son unique chaussette. Elle était Lola en pantalon. Elle était Dolly à l'école. Elle était Dolorès sur les pointillés. Mais dans mes bras, elle était toujours Lolita_. »

Dean referma le livre.

Son souffle s'était coupé. Dean n'avait jamais ressenti ni compris, comme son petit frère semblait le faire, en quoi un livre pouvait transporter un esprit, comment un livre pouvait vous pousser hors de vous-même ou bien vous obliger à observer ce qu'il y a de plus sale et honteux tout au fond de vous. Dean n'avait jamais compris. Jusqu'à ce jour-là, alors que les premiers mots faisaient sens dans son esprit. Et lui qui avait tant de mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il voyait, écrit en petit caractères imprimés sur une page jaunie toute innocente, ce qu'il avait au fond de l'âme. Il connaissait la passion physique. Il savait ce que c'était que de poser ses mains calleuses sur un sein ferme et passer son pouce sur un téton durci. Il savait ce que c'était que de plonger dans un corps chaud et doux et ce que cela faisait de sentir sa peau frôler la peau de l'autre jusqu'à perdre pieds, jusqu'à sentir son corps convulser et se vider pour laisser place à la jouissance. Il savait ce qu'était la passion et la luxure. Il les vivait au quotidien. Mais pour la première fois… Pour la première fois c'était un texte qui renvoyait à son désir, et derrière ces quelques mots, ce petit paragraphe loin d'être innocent, Dean voyait se superposer un corps.

Il ferma les yeux, refusant de voir ce que son esprit lui imposait tout de même. Le corps qu'il voyait c'était celui qu'il connaissait depuis seize ans maintenant, un corps qui depuis quelques années changeait de jours en jours, s'allongeait, prenait les marques d'une virilité toute nouvelle, quittait l'enfance et ce moment disgracieux où un enfant et tout à la fois féminin et masculin. Le corps qu'il voyait, c'était celui de Sammy. Lorsqu'il revenait d'un entrainement de foot, son short bleu collé à ses cuisses et ses boucles brunes humides de sueur. Ce corps c'était celui de Sammy avachi sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala les longues journées d'été, une jambe pendant sur le sol, l'autre relevée sur le siège, et les bras derrière la tête, laissant deviner sous ses aisselle une touffe de poils bruns collés par la sueur. C'était le corps de Sammy lorsqu'il plongeait dans un lac sombre pour se rafraichir et ressortait, des frissons plein la peau, les tétons saillants et qu'il s'ébrouait comme un chiot hors de l'eau. C'était le corps de Sammy allongé sur son lit, endormi après avoir épuisé son cerveau sur un stupide travail de littérature, la courbe de son dos délicate, les mèches en batailles et juste une chaussette au pied.

Sam laissa échapper un léger ronflement et bougea dans son sommeil mais ne s'éveilla pas. Dean l'observa longuement, le livre fermé dans ses mains, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure dans les méandres de son cerveau. Les minutes passèrent. S'égrenèrent lentement au rythme du tic-tac d'une horloge miteuse accrochée au mur.

Dean rouvrit _Lolita_.

Dean avait vingt ans et Sam avait rendu à son professeur de littérature sidéré un travail sur _Lolit_a digne d'un étudiant en première année de faculté.

Dean avait vingt ans et alors que la famille Winchester quittait à nouveau une petite ville dont personne ne se souviendrait, il avait lu en deux nuits un livre qui avait illustré une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait compris à dix-sept ans. Le monde était fait de nuances et d'ambiguïtés. Il comprenait cependant pour la première fois que cette ambiguïté était omniprésente : elle était là dans les créatures qu'il chassait au quotidien, elle était là aussi dans leur père dont les yeux cernés n'arrivaient plus à voir leur fils pour ce qu'ils étaient, des enfants. Elle était là dans la façon dont Dean lui-même regardait Sam. Elle était en Sam, en Sammy, elle était en Dean. Cette réalisation s'était faite naturellement, il n'y voyait rien d'effrayant, n'y voyait que la continuité des relations qu'ils entretenaient entre eux.

Dean avait vingt ans et les mots de Nabokov résonnaient en lui d'une drôle de façon alors que, à moitié endormi contre la portière de la voiture il voyait défiler les paysages de la Caroline du Nord, Sam derrière, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis trois heures après une énième dispute avec leur père.

_« Nous avions été partout, et nous n'avions rien vu. Je me surprends à penser aujourd'hui que notre voyage n'avait fait que souiller de longs méandres de fange ce pays immense et admirable, cette Amérique confiante et pleine de rêves, qui n'était déjà plus pour nous, rétrospectivement, qu'une collection de cartes écornées, de guides disloqués, de pneus usés - et les sanglots de Lo dans la nuit, chaque nuit, chaque nuit, dès que je feignais de dormir. »_

Dean ferma les yeux, bercé par les cahots de la route et transpercé par le mal-être de Sam qu'il sentait irradier du siège arrière. Cette nuit-là, il rêva de Sammy, jouant au tennis sous un soleil de plomb, sa peau polie et brune se tendant sur son bras allongé pour frapper la balle de toutes ses forces, son pied arqué pour rebondir sur la terre battue. Ses dents blanches formant un contraste sur son visage bronzé et surmonté de ses deux fossettes. Ce fut un rêve étrange. Sammy n'avait jamais fait de tennis.

Ce soir-là, ni Sam ni Dean n'avaient envie de sortir. Ils auraient pu. Semmes, bien que petite ville, offrait tous les divertissements nécessaires pour une bonne soirée, quelques cinémas, plusieurs bars et de nombreux restaurants. Mais les deux frères étaient avachis sur le canapé, la seule lumière qui se reflétait dans la pièce était celle de la vieille télévision que Dean avait dû bidouiller afin qu'elle fonctionne décemment. Les ombres grandissaient et régressaient en fonction de ce qui défilait sur l'écran. Ils regardaient un vieux film en noir et blanc sans vraiment suivre l'intrigue. Une histoire de vengeance amoureuse d'après ce que Dean en avait compris. Alors que le protagoniste s'apprêtait à tirer une balle dans le cœur de son rival, ce dernier chuta soudainement et dévala des escaliers et son corps atterrit lourdement sur le sol, mort. Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire tant le film était cliché, même pour lui !

Dean prit une gorgée de sa bière devenue tiède. Les mots de Nabokov résonnèrent soudain dans son crâne.

-Nul homme ne peut réaliser le crime parfait, le hasard, lui en est capable… cita-t-il après quelques secondes, pensif.

Sam tourna la tête, Dean voyait son visage découpé par les ombres de la télé, ses yeux creusés par la luminosité et ses pommettes saillantes. Ses yeux en amandes étaient froncés, ses sourcils interrogateurs :

-Comment tu connais Lolita ? interrogea-t-il à demi-mot.

Dean l'observa avec attention, et opta pour la vérité.

-Trouvé qui trainait dans ton sac y'a quelques semaines, je l'ai lu, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Si Sam avait essayé de paraître plus surpris qu'à ce moment, il n'aurait sans doute pas réussi. Un bref éclat d'irritation traversa son regard à l'idée que Dean avait fouillé dans ses affaires, mais la curiosité remplaça bien vite la colère.

-Et t'as aimé ? demanda-t-il, en se rapprochant, son jean délavé et troué frottant sur le faux cuir du canapé alors qu'il remontait une jambe contre son torse et posait son menton dessus pour observer attentivement son grand-frère.

Dean finit sa bière et posa la bouteille sur la table basse.

-Je me suis senti mal à l'aise, répondit-il après réflexion.

-Hmm, Sam approuva et continua, Et rien d'autre ?

Dean prit cette fois plusieurs minutes avant de parler à nouveau, choisissant ses mots.

-Faut avouer qu'il est fort Nabokov, d'arriver à nous faire aimer ce type et à le détester en même temps. Il enlève Lolita, il la viole, et pourtant…, Dean leva la tête pour fixer le plafond, pourtant … on peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir proche, finit-il par dire, et cet aveu plus que les précédents lui tordit un peu le ventre.

Sam le fixait avec attention, le regard indéchiffrable.

-Mon passage préféré, commença Sammy, c'est quand il la retrouve, à la fin, qu'elle est enceinte et plus âgée et qu'il l'aime toujours comme au premier jour. Qu'il est prêt à tout pour elle à nouveau… C'est terrible mais romantique dans un sens.

Dean y pensa quelques instants et pouffa de rire.

-Sammy fleur bleue, t'arrives à trouver du romantisme dans un roman sur un pédophile.

Sammy fronça les sourcils mais rigola lui-aussi.

-Au fond t'es aussi un romantique dans l'âme Dean ! accusa-t-il en souriant.

-Disons que j'accorde de l'importance à l'ambiance Sammy, les filles aiment qu'on fasse attention à l'ambiance p'tit frère, continua-t-il.

-Les mecs aussi, pointa Sam en levant un sourcils et Dean renifla en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

Mais ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Sam l'arrêta net dans sa lancée. Avec la lumière de la télé les yeux de Sammy étaient presque bruns, et ils reflétaient une sincérité que Dean n'avait en aucun cas le droit ni l'envie de moquer. Ce soir-là Dean comprit l'aveux implicite que lui faisait son frère. Et comme tout ce que Sam confiait à Dean, consciemment ou non, c'était aussi précieux et secret que les nuits d'été à dormir à la belle étoile, ou que les soirées d'hivers sous la couette. Comme tout ce qui concernait Sam, Dean l'accueillait naturellement et l'acceptait entièrement.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il banalement, les mecs aussi.

Il se cala plus confortablement contre le dossier du vieux canapé et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête tout en se concentrant à nouveau sur la télé. À côté de lui, Sam continua de l'observer quelques secondes, chercha anxieusement sur son visage une quelconque trace de jugement ou d'aversion, mais il n'en trouva pas. Il ne vit que les yeux toujours aimants de son frère et il se détendit avant de venir se caler contre le corps dur de Dean. Dean attendit que Sam trouve sa place, la tête contre son épaule, un bras nonchalamment posé sur son abdomen, le visage à moitié enfoui dans son t-shirt à la jonction de son épaule et de son aisselle, avant de venir draper son corps de son bras et de presser sa paume contre son biceps et de serrer légèrement comme pour dire _Pas d'inquiétude Sammy, tout va bien. _

Dean et Sam finirent leur soirée ainsi, Sam s'endormit aux alentours de minuit tandis qu'un film muet succédait au film en noir et blanc. Dean sentait contre son cou le souffle humide de son frère sur sa peau, sa respiration régulière soulevait tout son corps en de profondes inspirations et expirations. Alors qu'à la télé une jeune femme hurlait silencieusement, attaquée par un vampire monstrueux, Dean manœuvra le corps de Sam et le sien pour qu'ils puissent tout deux reposer allongés sur le canapé, n'ayant pas la volonté de réveiller Sam et de se déplacer jusqu'aux lits. Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi, pressés l'un contre l'autre, respirant à l'unisson, transpirant sur le canapé en faux cuir, mais paisibles.


End file.
